K I R A M A S H I N
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: Rin is the KiraMashin- a deadly "Killing Machine." She fights in a war under orders of a certain tealette. While in the battlefield, she comes across a soldier tied in with her past. Death... destruction... betrayal... love. Semi-based off of Karakuri Burst, eventual RinxLen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I felt like writing a Karakuri Burst themed fanfic, so here it is... BTW, it's a spinoff, and I'm adding my _own _ending to it. Thanks! Warning: GORE! (not too bad, in my opinion, but there is still fighting and blood, and death)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid, the pairing MikuxLen wouldn't exist. But it does. So screw that. **

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"You summoned me, Miku-sama?" I asked while bowing down on a knee. The tealette, who sat on a chair, smirked at me.

"Yes, Rin. It's time," she said. I winced to myself, hating whenever she said those words.

"Already? The other side was let out yesterday as well," I said while nervously twiddling my thumbs. Miku nodded her head, a smirk still planted on her face.

"We are fighting a war here, Rin," she said in a soft voice. Soft, yet not gentle. "You are our finest weapon, our best specimen. Without you, after all, we would be losing terribly. So, be a dear, and quite your complaining?" She said the last words with a hard edge in her voice. I gulped and nodded my head.

"I-I'll go change," I said, and left the room. I came back wearing a revealing red dress with a white coat draped over it.

"Rin, you're showing the wrong eye. Come here so that I can change the parting," Miku said in the same hard voice. I stepped forward as Miku adjusted my hair with a come that she produced out of nowhere, and also tied it into a bun. "Would you like your bow in your hair?" I nodded my head, and Miku fastened it around my bun. "There. All better, eh?" All better in her eyes, defiantly not for me. I looked exactly like how I was a labled: a killer machine. My clear blue eye was covered by the bangs of my hair, so that my only visible eye was my red one. I sighed.

"Kiramashin-" I sighed, knowing exactly what would happen next. That the next time I came to my senses, I would have brutally murdered more and more people, destroying even more families, circulating more hate. I hated when I had to do this, but I had no choice.

"-_Activate."_

I could feel _it _taking over.

And then I was gone.

"Ehehe, that took you a long time, Miku," I said with a laugh. "I would have thought that you would have activated me earlier."

"Yeah, yeah, Kiramashin. Anyways, your destination today is at the border. There appears to be a small gathering of soldiers there," Miku said while I strapped one gun in my belt, and another two into my boots. I stuck a knife into my white stockings, and then finally grabbed my favorite two guns and put them in an inside pocket in my coat. I also had a katana around my waist, but it was rare for me to use it. "Remember-"

"No survivors except for a blue haired man if he is there," I said in a bored voice. She said that every time I got ready to get out. "Every going to tell me why I have to spare him?"

"He is a high official who will bring out lots of information," Miku said.

"Bullshit," I mumbled under my breath, but didn't press the matter any more. It wasn't good to press Miku: she could get very angry. I could always take her in a fight, of course, but what would be the point? She gave me orders to kill, I follow, everyone's happy.

Well, except for the people I kill and their families.

"You can leave now," Miku said. I rolled my eyes, but walked to the balcony. Even though it was four stories off the ground, I still jumped off and began running.

Usually the cold air would bother an ordinary person... but then again, I'm not ordinary. Running how much I needed to run- 30 miles- should have been a problem as well. I hummed softly to myself, trying my hardest to prevent myself from stopping to burn down a house or two, or perhaps kill something- or someone. The last time I had done that, however, Miku had been extremely angry. Again, I will keep her happy until the time is right...

I arrived at my destination in about an hour. I slowed to a walk, not even panting. I walked around the small soldier camp, estimating about 250 people, and tried to figure out the best stop to fight. Why not the front, and put on a good show for everyone.

Oh, wait. There would be no survivors.

I stalked my way up to the front in a catlike manner, ignoring the occasional bursts of laughter of shouts. Humans sure are stupid: making so much noise when they know that they are at war. They should know better. Then again, I should, and shoot from a far distance as a sniper, but would the fun in that be?

When I was finally at the front of the camp, I reveled myself, ignoring the gasps and cries from the guards posted. "Go and get everyone ready," I whispered softly. "I want to fight, and I want to fight now." The guards looked at me with wide, comical eyes. I burst out laughing despite myself. There expressions where just so funny!

"W-Who are you?" The man asked. I laughed again.

"Oh? You don't know?" I asked in a taunting voice. "Well, I'm deeply offended. You hurt my feelings." While spoke to the guard, another quickly went into camp. The sounds of laughter and enjoyment ceased, and were replaced by orders being barked out. I backed away some, making sure to give me room for when everyone had finally arrived. The guard tried to stall some more.

"I-I'm afraid I can't l-let you in, l-little l-lady."

"I don't want to come in, silly. I just want everyone to come out. And, what's with this 'l-little l-lady'? Do you not know who I am?" The man gulped.

"Y-You are..."

"That's right. The KiraMashin, or Killer Machine." The man gasped, even though he probably knew that information. I smirked at his reaction, enjoying his fear.

Yes, I'm sadistic.

Got a problem with it?

I suggest you answer wisely.

"Y-You... HELP! HELLLLLLLP!" I looked at him in confusion and irritation.

"Why are you calling for help? I haven't done anything to you yet." I studied the man some more, taking note of the puddle that had gathered under his legs.

"HEEEEEELP! PLEASE SOMEONE!" There was a gasp, and then around 250 people were filling out of the camp, katanas and guns trained on me.

I giggled to myself. "So the fun begins." Everyone gaped at me, and I could count multiple that were shaking in fear. "So you decided to join me in the fun, everyone?" I could feel the adrenaline starting to pump through me, and I smiled to myself. A lady with bright, long pink hair stepped forward, and I gazed at her in confusion. "Why do you keep your hair so long, lady? Wouldn't it be troublesome to fight with that?"

"Are you the KiraMashin?" Judging from uniform that she was wearing and the amount of badges and stars on it, she was general or something.

"You ignored my question... I'm deeply hurt," I said in a mock-sad voice.

"Answer the question."

"As soon as you answer mine," I said.

"I tie it back when I fight. Now answer the question."

"Eh? That's mean, then. That means that you are leaving your men here to fight here, since your hair is down." The lady tied her hair back with a sigh.

"Now would you freaking answer the question?"

"Certainty! I can confirm that I am the one and only KiraMashin! Anything else?" I heard a gasp arise form the crowd. "What, you didn't know it was me?" I said in a joking voice, but inside I was getting annoyed. I wanted to get to the fighting already.

"I suggest your surrender while you can, KiraMashin," the woman said. "There are 276 men here, all ready to sacrifice their lives to take you down." I gawked at the women, and then burst out laughing. I laughed so hard and long that tears erupted from my eyes.

"You think that merely 276 men can take me down? I've taken down thousands at a time. I earned my title from massacre, not from serving tea at small parties," I said. I noticed that the woman's hand trailed to the sword strung at her side, and got ready to launch myself. I scanned the crowd, trying to find the right person...

...She drew her sword...

THERE!

"Fire," she said softly, as I lunged for a tall man a little way into the crowd. I ignored the gasps, and the rain of bullets, and took my two guns out. I then dived for his legs, where people continuously shot at me. Instead of hitting me, however, they hit their own members. Some died, some were just heavily injured. Either way, they wouldn't be able to fight. I giggled to myself as I shot several people in the chest. Soon enough I had cleared a small circle around of me, bodies piling up at my feet.

Suddenly the pink haired women stood in front of me, gun drawn, Katana back at her waist. Everyone stopped shooting for some strange reason. The pink haired women took a deep breath, and then shot.

All time slowed down. I saw the bullets path, where it would go, had it would strike me if it hit me. I lunged for the woman's feet, and then shot upwards, getting her in the shoulder. Her bullet hit a man behind me, killing him. I was about to fire another bullet the women, this time at the heart, when I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a katana coming from out of nowhere. I quickly took my knife out, and caught it, but barely. I was practically laying down on the floor. Why didn't anyone shoot?

The person holding the katana was a purple haired man, who also looked like he had some power in the military. Oh. They wouldn't shoot because they were too afraid of hitting their officials. A expression of pure rage and anger- perhaps he loved this woman?- was set on his face, and he was coming in for the kill.

My arm began shaking from trying to hold off the sword attack, and I gulped to myself. Perhaps... this would be... the end?...

Screw that.

I grabbed the gun I had dropped and shot upwards. The man came out of the lock with sword and knife, and slashed the bullet into two somehow. While he did that however, I lunged with my knife and slashed one of his legs. He look a step back, and then grabbed the woman. He threw her over her shoulder and sprinted away. Before I could follow, the crowd swallowed them up, and I began fighting again, laughing hysterically.

Destruction.

Death.

It's amazing.

Perish.

Everything.

Everyone.

There is no end to this chain.

Humans are frail

brittle

pathetic.

Why not enjoy it?

After another 30 minutes of fighting, me not tiring once, the crowd decreased until there was no one left. I smirked to myself and turned around.

And found that another soldier stood standing.

He had shaggy blonde hair that fell down to his shoulders and had a black cap covering it. A long black coat that went down to his knees and a black katana was drawn. But, what caught my attention, was a eye patch that covered his right eye. His left eye was bright blue. The katana was in rest position, but I had a feeling that that would change in any second.

"WHY? Why did you do this?" He asked, and I noticed that his hand was shaking. Tears were streaming down his face, and I felt a pang in my chest.

Wait. Why do I care about him?

"Oh? Are you angry about what I did?" I asked in the same taunting voice, yet an inner battle raged inside of me. Why was I feeling this? Why did I feel bad about making this mere creature upset?

I am the KiraMashin.

I feel nothing.

Or, at least, I'm not supposed to.

"Why the hell did you do this?" He said again. I carefully adjusted my hair, making sure that my other couldn't be seen. "WHY?"

"For what purpose was I created?" I whispered quietly, feeling my other self beginning to want to come out. I pushed her down, as far as I could.

"You don't have to do this! You could have been good." I let out a bitter laugh.

"I'm a killer. Since when have killers ever been deemed by society to be good? If I entered society, everyone would secretly pretend that they liked me, weren't afraid of me. Don't hate me." I shrugged. "At least this way no one has to pretend."

"Y-You-"

"Would you shut up?" I roared. "I'm not good: there was never any chance for me to be!"

"You're right. There is no such thing as coincidences. Everything is set in stone, everything is good or evil, black or white. I am 'good' so I will hunt all 'evil' down. You are evil. You must go." With that he got in a ready stance with his katana with his right hand, and then drew a gun with his left, left leg drawn out behind him, bent slightly. He raised the gun in the air, training it on my head, and then lowered his katana so that it would stab my gut or stomach, depending on how he put it in.

_"Rin, Len, leave!" The father of my best friend said while drawing his katana is his right hand, a pistol in his left. "You must go with Rin's mother, now!"_

That stances... it was the exact same.

How did he know?

It was rare- next to impossible- to find anyone who fought like that. I had only found one, and that was when I had been a kid, young and innocent.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HOW DO TO THAT?" I screamed, and then something strange happened.

I felt fear for the first time of over 6 years of on the battlefield.

I screamed, and sprinted away from the man on the field.

How the heck did he know that stance?

How?

I screamed once more and made my way back to headquarters, ignoring the tears that were streaming down my face as memories flashed in my mind. When I reached headquarters, I flopped down on my bed, gasping heavily. Who the hell was that soldier?

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter one. It's pretty pathetic, but... (well, actually I have no idea what I'm going to say). This shouldn't be too long of a story, but if I get requested to continue, then I will. Did you like it?**

**I want one review to continue this story. If I know that one person liked this story, then I will continue. If not, I will delete it, and possibly repost something better in the future. One review (although I would obviously prefer more).**

**If I do get that review, then next chapter is through Len's P.O.V.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I got some reviews, so I guess that I will be continuing this story ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Vocaloid. **

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"You let not one, but _three _people escape from you. Three?!" Miku screamed in my face, and I winced. After all, I was back to my usual, non-killing, not to mention crazy, self, making me all human and scared of normal things again. Apparently Miku had sent people after me, like always, and they noticed me not killing three people. Making Miku very mad.

"B-But Miku-sama. The two officers that held some sort of position in the army got away before I could chase after them, and sent people on my back. When I finally got through, they were gone," I said, trying my hardest not to stutter.

"Then what about the boy?" Although Miku didn't know it, I had been asking myself that question all day long. Why had I spared him? He wasn't exactly anyone I cared about, and he didn't exactly have the protection of Miku telling me not to kill him. Not like the mysterious blue haired man.

"I don't know! I didn't mean to! And, is it really such a big deal, Miku-sama?" I asked.

"Yes, it is! You are the KiraMashin. If word spreads around that you are softening up, then people might actually gain hope, and stop being so afraid of you." I wonder if that was such a bad thing. "Just... just go to your room. I'm tired of looking at you," Miku said with a wave of her hand. I bowed down low, turned around, and left the room.

Once I was in my room. I carefully moved my hair parting so that I could see both of my eyes. Ruby red and sapphire blue. How unusual... no wonder I'm a freak.**  
**

* * *

Len's P.O.V

"She let you go?!"

I sighed, and nodded my head. "Yes, she did. I don't know why, but she did. She screamed 'How the hell do you know that?!' and then sprinted away," I said for the millionth time. Apparently getting away from the KiraMashin while actually living is a very big deal. I understand why.

KiraMashin. I hate her- no, I hate _it. _Because something like that couldn't possibly be human.

"But, she let three people go! This is great! She's becoming weaker- soon enough, if we send a large enough party, we can get her to break down! You are dismissed, Len." I bowed respectfully and left the room.

On the walk to the room that I shared with three other people, I noticed that people were gawking at me. Some stared in fear, others in respect and admiration. Being a 'survivor' or a KiraMashin attack made people think that I was different, or special. In a good or bad way, I don't know.

When I reached my room, I was surprised to see all three of my roomates there, are usually at least one of us is off on some sort of army-mission thingy. "Len!" Kaito said in surprise. "You're okay!"

"Impressive," Kiyoteru said while pushing his glasses up from the bridge of his nose. Yuma said nothing.

Meet my roomates: Kaito, Kiyoteru, and Yuma. Kaito is a Major General. He has bright blue hair, and we really have never heard anything about his past. Kiyoteru is a sniper. Apparently after months of living on the streets, he was brought in by Major Gakupo. Yuma is a Private who rarely talks. He is Major General Luka's younger brother, and joined in right after she did.

"I thought for sure that you were dead after I heard that the KiraMashin attacked your camp! How was is? Was she a true killer? Was she hot?" Leave it to Kaito to ask if a killer is hot. My insides flared in anger.

"_It _is crazy and demented. And, it shouldn't be alive. It's terrible, and it is a crazy murderer." A few seconds of shocked silence.

"...So, is she hot?"

"Why the hell do you care, Kaito? Don't you have some girl who's photo you always stare at?" Kaito scowled and looked away.

"Anyways, I had a feeling-" I cut myself off from saying "I know it." Everyone would become even more suspicious if they thought that I knew her. And, why, or how, would I know her in the first place? I was just being stupid.

"You had a feeling?" Kiyo asked.

"Um, I had a feeling that it would kill me," I said lamely.

"Right. As if none of us could have guessed that," Kaito said sarcastically.

"1st Lieutenant Len. You are currently summoned by Major General Luka," a Private said. I nodded my head, waved goodbye to my friends, and followed the Private. He lead me outside of a door, which I entered after knocking. Inside Major General laid on the bed, her left shoulder completely bandaged up. On the side of her bed was Major Gakupo.

I bowed respectfully, and then asked, "You asked for me?" I already knew what they wanted, of course, but I still had to be polite.

"Yes, Lieutenant. You probably know why I summoned you." I nodded my head. "So, would you care to explain what connections you have with the KiraMashin?"

"I don't have any, or at least any that I am aware of," I said.

"Lieutenant, I beg for you not to lie. There are thousands of soldiers murdered per week just by her hands alone. The chances of surviving her are practically known," Luka continued.

"You did," I pointed out.

"I did, but barely with my life. And, in order for my escape, hundreds of other's lives were sacrificed. You escaped without a scratch."

"I swear, I don't know her! I just-" I cursed myself for saying too much.

"You just?" Major Gakupo asked.

"...I just have a feeling that I used to know her. I don't know why," I said. They both gaped at me for a few seconds.

"You do look oddly alike. You both have the same blonde hair, and hide one of your eyes." My stomach gave a nasty flip. "Are you related?"

"No! I would hate to be related to something as terrible as that! We have no relation to each other," I said, growing desperate, not to mention angry.

"Very well. I believe you for now. You are dismissed." I nodded my head, and turned to leave. Right as I was about to leave the doorway, Luka called out, "Len." I turned to look at her. "Now that you have survived one of her attacks, you will most likely be but in battle again to face her. Brace yourself." I nodded my head, turned, and left the room.

I found myself in a dingy old bathroom with poor lighting. After making sure that no one was around, I untied the eye patch from around my eye.

An angry red eye and clear blue one stared back in the mirror.

I sighed as I brushed the hair out of the way of my eyes, and recalled the events of the fight with the KiraMashin.

_273 soldiers all lay dead around me. The KiraMashin didn't even have a scratch. She laughed like the maniac that she was, and then turned around and saw me. I could see some look of shock in her eyes, but it was quickly masked once again. My hands trembled as I shouted out, "WHY? Why did you do this?"_

_ She gave me a look that I could read- if anything, it looked like she was in pain- and then said, "Oh, are you angry with what I did?" Of course I was angry! What would be the point of killing all of these men? _

_"Why the hell did you do this? Why?" I asked as she nonchalantly fixed her hair. _

_"For what reason was I created?" She looked like she was going to puke, but was still masking it with craze._

_"You don't have to do this! You could be good!" She laughed hard and long in my face._

_"I'm a killer. Since when have killers ever been deemed by society to be good? If I entered society, everyone would secretly pretend that they liked me, weren't afraid of me. Don't hate me." She shrugged. "At least this way no one has to pretend." I took this into consideration._

_"Y-You-" I was going to say 'You could have been like me,' but she cut me off before I could finish._

_"Would you shut up?" KiraMashin roared. "I'm not good: there was never any chance for me to be!" _

_"You're right. There is no such thing as coincidences. Everything is set in stone, everything is good or evil, black or white. I am 'good' so I will hunt all 'evil' down. You are evil. You must go." With that, I got in the stance that I knew off the mere memory of my father, Katana in one hand, gun in the other. She looked in me in complete shock and surprise, and I felt like I could feel something actually human radiating off of her._

_"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THAT?" She then sprinted off, leaving me completely shocked. She was fleeing? Why?_

But, now instead of wondering why she was fleeing, I wondered why she had screamed "How the hell do you know how to do that?" Why would it matter if I knew how to fight like this? Yes, it was unusual, but why would that cause a person who has killed thousands to just run away? Was she afraid of that stance?

_Rin. _

I blinked, wondering why suddenly my dead friend's name popped into my head, and held back tears. She's gone, Len, I told myself sternly. Gone and is never going to come back. I had seen her body, along side the rest of both of our families. I had seen the paramedics take them away. I had been at her funeral, and saw the coffin her body was in lowered to the ground. There was no way she was still alive. That wasn't possible. She died over sixteen years ago.

She was killed right in front of my eyes by a teal-haired girl who was a little bit older than me.

I sighed, and pushed everything KiraMashin and Rin related out of my head. I then forced myself a smile and walked back to my room. Kiyoteru and Yuma were gone, all that was left was Kaito, his back facing against me. "Kaito?" I asked. He then turned to look at me, and I noticed the picture in his hands.

It was the first time I had ever seen that picture, despite knowing and rooming with Kaito for over four years. It was a picture of him and a girl with pretty teal eyes. They were both smiling happily as they made peace signs at the camera. My breath hitched.

She had teal hair.

She looked exactly like the people who had murdered my family, along with my best friend and her family.

I raced forward and grabbed the picture from Kaito's hands, my hands shaking. "How do you know her?" I asked quietly.

"Pardon?" Kaito asked.

"How the hell do you know this freak?" I hissed out, and Kaito's face turned to one of anger.

"You don't know her, you can't say that she is a freak. And I knew her, not I kno-"

"I may not know her, but I can call her whatever the hell I want," I said while glaring down on the photo. The innocent look in her eyes seemed to taunt me, and I could imagine her mouth opening and saying, _"Rin. Rin. I killed Rin. I killed you parents, your sister, Rin's family. And there was nothing you could do."_

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"Miku-sama is calling you," a steward named Momo said. I nodded my head, got off my bed, and went to Miku's room.

"You called for me, Miku-sama?" I asked while bowing down on one knee, not daring to raise my head. Miku sat on a chair next to a table.

"Yes, Rin. I think I figured out why you spared the boy on the battle field," Miku said, and I raised my head in shock. She showed me a picture.

_Len._

My breath came out in pants, and I began to tremble. I reached forward for the picture, but Miku held it out of my reach.

"He reminds of your friend, doesn't he?" My eyes widened as I realized what she was correct.

"Y-Yes, he does," I said in an awed whisper.

Suddenly Miku's foot was on my head, and she pushed me down so that my nose was touching the floor. "I told you to forget about him- to forget about all of them. I killed them over 16 years ago, get over it."

"I-" She shoved me down harder, and I could feel my other side pushing to allow me to release it.

"Forget them. Are we clear?" I nodded my head several times. "And if you don't kill that bloody soldier the next time you see him, I will." I nodded again. "Excellent. Well, are you ready for another massacre?"

"Again?" I asked, as I felt my other self roar in pleasure.

"Yes, again, you stupid child."

"Yes, Miku-sama."

"KiraMashin-"

I braced myself.

"_-Activate." _

And then I was gone.

* * *

Len's P.O.V

"1st Lieutenant Len! You are requested to join a battlement of up north. You will be transported immediately, so gather your belongings as quickly as possibly," a Private said, and I saw Kiyoteru and Yuma lean forward in interest. Kaito had stalked off after our little clash, and I had seen him since.

"Why must I go immediately? Not saying that I won't," I asked.

"The KiraMashin has been spotted going up there! You are requested as backup." So Luka had been right. I sighed, and grabbed my black coat, cap, and my weapons.

"Len," Kiyo said awkwardly, but I just put my hand up.

"...Well, thank you for everything, you guys," I turned to leave.

"Len," I turned in shock to see that Yuma had actually spoke. "Make sure to kick her ass, okay?" I nodded my head with a grin and followed the Private.

* * *

**End of chapter 2! Just letting you know, Rin and Len are 25. **

**So, reviews anyone?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whew**! **Finally updated! :) Life got x10 busier for me so I don't have as much time for anime/manga, let alone fanfiction :( But, I will finish this story regardless (*Does an epic-failure of a pose*) So, here's the next chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: Do I really seem like the type of person to own Vocaloid? Yes? Oh, well... I don't.**

* * *

KiraMashin's P.O.V

My breath came out in small pants, and I surveyed the field around, not really caring that I had just killed about 230 people. Why would I?

And then my pants turned to laughter, and I began giggling like a maniac. I don't see why Rin doesn't want to be me completely- it's so much fun, and I am pretty beast. Sometimes I don't get her.

That's pretty sad considering we're the same person.

"KiraMashin-sama," I heard a voice say, and I looked to my right to see Akaito and Haku, two of Miku's men. They often worked together (they were dating), and were pretty talented, so Miku often sent them to track me. I nodded my head as a response. "Would you wish to enter the fort with or without us?" Akaito asked confidently. For some strange reason, they weren't afraid of me, which made _me _afraid of them. Everyone except for Miku, and my maid, Momo, were terrified of me.

"No. I don't need you guys with me."

"We insist. It is a big fort, afterall," Haku said. I sighed, and then nodded my head.

"I'll be going through this entrance. You circle back and go through the south. Kill on sight. No survivors. Keep any important documents." With that, we went our separate ways.

I began walking towards the fort, wondering why there weren't too many soldiers here. I entered, my footsteps echoing around the room, the only sound coming from my giggles every so often. It was completely deserted, surprisingly. I turned into a room to see a small child standing there. My steps faltered and I stood very, very still.

And suddenly I was back to being Rin.

She was a small girl, around the age of five. "O-Onee-chan?"

I should kill her. There aren't survivors.

And, yet I couldn't.

"O-Onee-chan, were's Otou-sama? I-I want my O-Otou-sama." She began sobbing, and I rushed forward. She ran into my arms, and I shushed her quietly, very aware that my back was to the door, and this could be a trap.

"Hey, it's okay. Your Otou-sama is fine. You'll see him soon." I felt terrible.

I'm the one who killed her father.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Y-Yuki."

"Well, Yuki, I'll help you... I'll help you out of here." What would I say? I'll help you find your father, who I killed? I got up, with her in my arms, and began walking. "Why are you covered in blood?"

"...There was a great battle between a monster and the soldiers outside." Yes, a monster. Also known as the killing machine. Suddenly a small wail was heard from inside one of the rooms, and I opened the door.

Inside was a small boy with blonde hair, and gold eyes, wearing a sailor hat and an eye patch over his eyes. My hand automatically went up to my hair, but I was careful not to brush it aside, not to revel my blue eye.

"Y-Yuki!"

"Oliver!" Yuki jumped from my arms onto the floor, and gave the boy a big hug. They both began crying, and I felt my heart split in two.

I killed their families.

What have I done?

What's wrong with me? Why am I... why is there this _thing _inside of me? I never asked for this... no, never. "Onee-chan?" I jumped up into the air when I heard Oliver call my name out.

"O-Oh, sorry, Oliver. We best get going to find a way out of here."

"No, I think it's best that you come with me," a voice from the doorway said. "Turn around slowly." I did as that person said, only to find a man with silver hair staring at me, his gun drawn. To his right was a woman flaming red hair, to his left...

...to his left was the soldier that resembled.

I gulped, and took half a step back. "He said not to move," the girl said. "Finally... finally, we got the KiraMashin. After all this time-"

"-There's something wrong with her, Miki," the blonde haired soldier said, and my heart gave a small _pang. _

"-We got her," she continued. "Our orders are to kill on sight." She loaded her gun, and gave me a sadistic smile. I took another step back, hand resting on my katana. I could still fight very well when I wasn't KiraMashin, but I couldn't dodge bullets or use her catlike speed and grace unless I was her.

I didn't want to turn into her.

There were children here who I don't want to kill- or scar.

Suddenly, Yuki spread her arms out in front of me. I gaped at her in a mixture of horror and confusion. "Don't hurt Onee-chan!"

"Move out of the way, silly girl. You don't know what you are talking about," Miki said while eyeing me hungrily.

"Yuki," I said quietly, but she cut me off. "I do! I know that she is supposed to be someone who kills everything in her sight, someone who knows only destruction."

"Yes, exactly, so why are you-"

"But, she spared me, and Oliver, so I think that there may be some good in her! You shouldn't kill her!" Yuki protested.

"Move out of the way, girl, otherwise I will have to shot."

"No."

"Move!"

"No." **(A/N: Warning! Next parts... sad, and kinda messed up)**

Miki shot, and the bullet went straight clean through Yuki. I screamed, and reached for her. She smiled slowly up at me, said, "Finally, I can be with Otou-san again," and then... left.

"Y-Yuki... Y-Yuki, w-wake u-up," Oliver said quietly as he dragged himself to that he was next to her. He grabbed her hand, tears overflowing. "Y-You said t-that we w-would always b-be together... y-you p-promised to be my b-bride. Did you lie?" His hands were trembling, and I looked away. The blood had already spread, covering both Oliver and I, but I didn't care.

Why?

It's my fault... had I not been here...

* * *

Len's P.O.V

Right from the moment I walked into that room, I knew something was wrong with the KiraMashin. She was cradling two children, and when Dell told her to turn around, she did so without a fight.

And the look in her eyes... She had this look of pain and hurt, and utter despair. And, lots of of self loathing.

When the little girl died in her arms, she began crying.

She was human... she was acting human.

Suddenly the little boy pounced at Miki, screaming, "BRING HER BACK, BRING HER BACK," his expression furious, his eyes wild.

_"BRING HER BACK!" The tealette just laughed at me. Her laugh echoed the room, making it sound like ten of them were laughing at the same time. I screamed in rage, and tried attacking her, but she caught my wrist and flipped me. Out of the shadows, a blue-haired boy stepped out._

_"Miku, he's just a kid. We have them both, now let's go." I screamed again, and tried to attack, but the blue haired man caught my wrist, and held out. Tears wouldn't stop going down my face, and I felt a thick numbness settle onto me.  
_

_"Fine. We'll have to wipe their memories, of course, and replace them... ask Momo to pretend to be the girl's maid, and every so often make sure that she makes sure they are gone for good."_

_"We shouldn't have done this, Miku... This was wrong. We are training them to fight at such a young age, and it isn't right."_

_"Make sure to keep them separate," Miku continued. "They instantly become stronger when around each other... also re-make their memories for them to think that the other is dead." The blue haired man still looked unsure, and Miku stepped forward and gave him a kiss. "Everything will be alright. Just trust me, Kaito."_

Kaito.

Did she just say Kaito?

Perhaps it was a coincidence... there are other Kaito's in this world.

And yet, in my heart, I knew that he had lied, lied to me when knowing my past. Something that I had thought _I _had forced myself to forget. And yet... What really happened?

Anger drove me to run straight past Dell and Miki, and into the main fort room, where seven other soldiers where waiting. "Kaito! Kaito Shion, Major General. Is he coming here?" The Private nodded, a confused look on her face. "When? Where? _Tell me,_" I hissed as I grabbed the Private's wrist. She let out a little shriek, but I didn't care.

"H-He should b-be here i-in about t-ten minutes with reinforcements. W-Why aren't you finding the KiraMashin?"

"Right now this is more important."

And, eight minutes later, they arrived. A big mass of people, around 100, but I doubt that anyone would come out alive. Suddenly he stepped forward, and anger filled me. I rushed forward, and pushed up against the wall, my eyes blazing. Silence fell in the room, probably shocked that I would treat my official like that.

"Why?" I asked. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

A mixture of fear and confusion was shown on his face. "About what? What did I do?"

"Miku." A look of panic, pain, and anger crossed his face. "What's my past? Was it a lie? Do I know anything about it at all?"

"Len, I-" A sudden thought entered my mind, and my heart skipped a few beats.

"Rin. Is she alive?"

Silence.

"_Is she alive?!" _I roared.

"She's-"There was suddenly the sound of gunfire, and the KiraMashin appeared out of nowhere. A sick feeling spread across me when I realized that I had left Miki and Dell behind. A sick smile was on her face, and I could tell that she was back to normal.

"Hello, duckies... who's ready to play?"

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

I let go of Yuki, and got up from the floor, rage filling through me. I could feel her coming out, and I, for once, accepted the KiraMashin with open arms, wanting to seek revenge on the people who murdered an innocent girl in cold blood. Oliver wailed behind me, but I ignored him, knowing that once you had lost a loved one, you didn't care who else died.

I deep a deep breath, and then allowed the anger and adrenaline to fill me, to make me become Kira. And then I did, and Rin was gone.

"Well, hello there, children! Are you ready to have some fun?" The red haired lady- _Miki, _Rin told me from deep inside- dropped her gun in fear, and the man's legs were trembling. Such fun! "Since I'm in the mood, I'll use my katana." I was most deadly with my katana, although my double guns came a close second. The red head was dead in seconds.

"P-Please spare me," the silver haired man said.

"Really? Why?"

"I-"

"Tell me your name."

"My name's Dell. I have a wife, and a son! Please, I beg of you-"

"What's your wife's name?"

"N-Neru. Anyways, my son-"

"Son's name?" I suddenly saw a flash of anger in his eyes.

"Why do you care?"

I laughed. "Maybe because I just like knowing about people." I moved quickly- so quick that he probably wouldn't have been able to see me- to where I was standing behind him, my katana at his throat, my mouth at his ear. "Or," I whispered. "Maybe when I'm done with you, I'll get them... You never know."

"No! Please! Kill me instead, just don't harm them!"

"What was the line?... Oh, I remember!"

"W-What?"

"Yes, my lord," I whispered. **(A/N: Where's that from ;))** My katana entered a point in his arm, cut a vein, and I walked away, knowing that he would be dead within minutes. I turned to the child who was still crying over the girl, sword up.

_IF YOU DARE KILL HIM, YOU WILL NEVER COME OUT AGAIN, KIRAMASHIN! _Rin screamed from somewhere inside of me-us. I sighed, and put my sword away. As annoying as she is, Rin has a strong will, and is fairly stubborn.

I then walked in the main room, where I had heard the new soldiers assembling a few minutes ago. The room was silent, for some strange reason, and I realized why when I saw one man pinning another to the wall. It was blondie, and a blue-haired man.

The blue-haired man that I had been forbidden to kill.

So, the two of them knew each other? Anyways, I have something to be doing. "Hello duckies... whose ready to play?" The entire room seemed to be holding their breath in, probably knowing what was going to happen to them next.

I flicked the blood off my katana and put it back into it's holster. I then surveyed the room, noticing that most of the men were trembling in fear. "Aw, why didn't anyone say yes? I wanna play? Was it something I did? Or perhaps you don't like being called 'duckies.' Which animal do you prefer? Kittens? Bunnies? Humans?" Silence. "Or, perhaps what your officials think of you- dogs." No one replied, and I felt myself growing angry. The blondie released the other man from he wall, and he slid down.

"So, what's your name, Mr. Blue Haired Man?" I asked, as if trying to make conversation. I just wanted to know about the man Miku forbid me to kill.

"Kaito." As he spoke, his hand went inside of his coat, and he quietly took out a gun. What, was he hoping that I wouldn't notice? As if.

"Well, hello, Kaito. I have some very interesting news for you!" I quietly got the knives that I had with me ready.

"W-What is it?"

"I'm not allowed to kill you! So, I would prefer if you stay out of this fight," I said, and then threw my knives to that they caught his clothing and pinned him to the wall once more. He hung by the clothing near his shoulder blades, and I threw more of my knives so that his hands were stuck to his side, as well as his feet.

A soldier tried to let him down, but I shot the soldier twice, once in the head, once in he leg, using either one of my two guns. "Now, that wouldn't do, would it? Let's fight, already, doggies!" And, we did.

They drew their guns and began shooting at me, and I moved around, quick on feet. I ran into the crowd, shooting as I went, not a single bullet missing. Men tried shooting, but I could _feel_ the path of the bullets coming towards me. Adrenalin coursed through my body, and I felt myself growing stronger, growing faster. Suddenly blondie came out of nowhere, his katana aimed at my neck. I shot at him, ignoring Rin's scream not to. He dodged it.

He dodged my bullet.

No one could dodged bullets, let alone mine, except for me.

I growled in annoyance, and then shot twice, but he dodged one bullet, and sliced the other in half. He then came at me with his katana, his speed almost matching mine.

Almost.

I darted the side, and then raced into the crowd, shooting soldiers as I went. I cleared a pathway in front of me, only to have it filled by soldiers again. I put my guns away, and allowed my hands and feet to knock the soldiers down. Another bullet was shot at my head, and I ducked out of the way. Look behind me, I screamed at the blondie, "That could have killed me!"

"That's my point, Kira." I lunged at him, and kicked him in the face. His katana came out of nowhere, and slashed my cheek.

Blood.

I forgot what it was like to have _my_ blood- not someone else's- running down my face. It just served to make me more excited.

"Let's make this a game! One of... Cat and Mouse, I suppose? Just warning you, however, the mouse always wins. Haven't you seen the show, 'Tom and Jerry'?" I asked as I punched another man. I hadn't fought close combat in sometime, making me a tiny bit rusty at it.

"How about Human and Killer?"

"Let's just play," I said in a fake-annoyed voice. "How about tag?" I rushed forward, Katana drawn, and slashed side. I cut through his clothing, and through enough of his skin to have blood trickling out. "Tag, you're it!"

I then jumped into the air, and used various people's heads as stepping stones. Everyone was too shocked to even attempted to shoot at me. Once I had gathered enough speed, I shot into the air once more, and grabbed the rafters from the roof. **(A/N: The roof is like one where it's kinda open, and you can see the wood planks) **After climbing up, I began running on the wooden rafters, ignoring the clumsy bullets that were being shot at me. As I was running, I shot back, where soon enough there was no one left except for Kaito, who was still pinned to the wall, and blondie.

He was annoying- he seemed to be able to avoid all of my attacks.

"Len! Wait a minute, Len! I need to talk to you."

_Don't shot him! His name is Len! Don't shot him, _Rin chanted from inside of me. I growled, and then used the planks as my springboard, my katana drawn to hit him. "I don't take orders from you! The only person I is Miku, and specifically told me to kill blondie over here!"

"Oh are you talking to?" Blondie-Len, I guess- asked.

"Miku? Do you mean Hatsune Miku?" Kaito asked.

_Kira, stop it! Don't kill him!_

"How do you know Miku?" I asked as Len and I engaged in a battle with our katanas. He had more strength than me, but my speed kept me alive.

"How is she?"

"Kaito, shut up!"

"Tell me how you know her!" On and on it went until I got too annoyed of Kaito not answering my questions. I dropped my katana and lunged forward, my fist making contact with Kaito's head. His head fell to the side, and he was out cold. I shook my hand, my knuckles bright red. A bullet grazed my arm, and I looked at Len in surprise.

"Why didn't you kill me? You had plenty of time," I asked, actually curious. Len spat onto the floor.

"I... I meant to. Next time I won't miss." I smirked and then began sprinting towards the door, my footsteps echoing across the room. Len chased after, but he wasn't fast. Down we went, sprinting through the hallways, neither of us breathing too hard.

_Kira, please, don't! _"Shut the hell up already," I hissed, and Len shouted, "I didn't say anything!" from behind me. My steps suddenly faltered as Rin tried to take control, and Len surged forward. "Stop it already! Are you trying to get us both killed?!" She pressed on, and my vision faded in and out. I ran, but my speed wasn't it's usual one, and I crashed into several walls. Len was right behind me. I drew my guns, and shot blindly behind me, ignoring Rin's cries for me to stop.

Suddenly, the door was right in front of me, and ran outside, a blinding headache beginning to talk over as Rin pressed on. I drew one of my guns, trying to keep it steady, and shot at Len, who only had his katana out. I pushed Rin down as far as could, smirking in my victory. Len lunged at me with his katana, and I caught it on my gun. We were locked together, neither of us able to move an inch without the fear of being of shot or slashed. Len gritted his teeth as I smirked.

Rin pushed again, and I cried out. My vision swarmed, and suddenly I had a remembered something that I hadn't even known to be one of my memories.

Our foreheads were pressed together, our hands intertwined. I wore a white dress, him a long, white shirt. Bright smiles on both faces as he leaned in quickly, his mouth grazing my cheek.

Realization hit.

_KIRA, ENOUGH ALREADY!_

Rin took over.

By the look in his eyes he now knows, too.

"...Len?"

"Rin?"

* * *

**(*gasp!*) Super intense chapter (well, in my opinion). The whole Kaito thing, and the part with Yuki and Oliver, and... well, the ending of course! (btw, Len and Rin are about 25 in this fanfic. The memories that they have been having took place when they were 14). **

**So, whaddya think? What do you think is going to happen? Please review! :D (remember: the more reviews I get, the faster I update :P)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really have nothing to say, so just continue reading...**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine.**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

Both of our weapons dropped to the ground, and we simply stared at each other in shock.

Len.

That's Len. Isn't he supposed to be dead?

How was I supposed to react? I was happy- so happy that words wouldn't be able to explain- but was he? Was I supposed to rush over and hug him, crying over how much I missed him? Begin fighting again?

I have no idea, so I continued staring.

I then suddenly realized that he would probably hate me- for one thing, I am the KiraMashin. On top of that, I killed most of his comrades, and am half-crazy.

"Rin?" He asked again, and I nodded my head. He stumbled forward, as if a man in a dream, and then threw his arms around me.

When was the last time I had hugged someone?

I slowly brought my arms up and hugged him back, although the warmth of it was quite new and uncomfortable to me. "W-What's going on? I thought you were dead."

"...No, I'm alive, somehow. I thought the same about you. What's your story? How have you been?"

"KIRA? KIRA, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"LEN! ARE YOU DEAD YET?"

I looked at the entrance of the fort, and said, "We can't stay here much longer... Meet me about 5 miles away from your head camp in 3. Um, if you want to," I said awkwardly.

"No, I want to," he said while coming forward and grabbing my hands. His were so warm, compared to my icy cold ones.

"KIRA, COME ON ALREADY!" I took my hands out of his, and then said, "Pretend to be fighting with me." He looked at me in curiosity, but did as I said. I readjusted my hair, covering my blue eye, took a deep breath, and then attacked Len. Well, pretended to. KiraMashin pressed to be allowed out, but I just pushed her down.

Haku and Akaito exited the building, and stared at us, who pretended to be in a fake battle. I back-flipped close to where they were standing as Len raced forward, his katana pointed at me. He obviously thought that I would dodged it, but instead, I allowed him to slice a deep cut in my arm. He stared at me in shock as I moved back to where Haku and Akaito were. They both drew their guns as Kaito came racing out of the fort. Akaito stared at Kaito, and said quietly, "Niisan?"

"Akaito?" They know each other? Akaito recovered, and pointed his gun at Len, while Haku pointed hers at Kaito. I raised my hand into the air.

"Hold on a second. Miku forbid us to kill him. Let them go."

"What? KiraMa-"

"I'm Rin right now, not KiraMashin," I said. "The... the wound on my arm woke me back up. Anyways, let's go back for now and report to Miku. I want answers from her about... certain ordeals." My vision focused in, and then out again, and I let out a cry.

"RIN!" Haku, Akaito, and Len said at the same time. Both Haku and Akaito and stared him, and I quickly made them focus on me again.

"Hurry up. This hurts, and I need to speak to Miku." They both nodded their heads, and we turned to leave. As we did so, Kaito suddenly called out, "Akaito! Listen, I-"

Without bothering to turn to look at him, Akaito responded, "Don't talk to me... you traitor."

* * *

Len's P.O.V

I quietly walked back to headquarters with Kaito, a slight skip in my step. Kaito, on the other hand, looked downright depressed.

I have to act normal, to avoid suspicion, I repeated to myself. But, I could barely keep the smile off my face.

Rin! She's alive!

And, well, yeah, maybe she is crazy killer, who has killed over a thousand people, but I'm sure that they're is some reason. Rin!

Act normal, act normal.

"So, Kaito... You know that man who was with Ri- I mean Kiramashin?" I asked, trying to keep the delight and happiness out of my voice. I was actually curious, but I was too busy thinking about Rin to care too much about anything else.

"Yes. He's... he's my brother." We fell into silence once more, and I then pressed on.

"That makes a girlfriend and brother on the other side. Are you ever going to bother telling me about your past, or what? It's been, what, 4 years? 5? I know basically nothing about yet, despite me knowing you for so long. I want to know about Miku, Akaito, and everything else. I want to know about what happened to Rin." Kaito has answers, he just wasn't tell me anything.

"I don't know, Len. I don't know if I should tell anyone."

"Well, the higher-ups will be very interested in this news."

"Is that threat?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

He stayed silent for several moments before let out a long sigh. "Fine, you win."

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry. Now, start explaining."

"You better as hell not. Anyways, up until I was about 21 years, I was always on the other side. This war, as you know, as been going on long before either of us were born. It started out between two families- the Hatsune's and the Sakine's. As you know, Meiko Sakine is general of army. Hatsune Miku is the leader of them.

"Both families were extremely powerful, and had strong influence in the government, army, common people, and more. Eventually other powerful families were forced to take sides. The Shion's, also were I am from, took sides with the Hatsune's, since they had always been close friends.

"I was perfectly okay with this, of course. I had been taught all my life to avoid the Sakine's and everyone else who was on that side. I was happy- the war was being fought by our parents, not us. I got to goof off, not a care in the world besides finding more ways to get in trouble with my twin brother, Akaito Shion, and the girl who I feel deeply in love with, Hatsune Miku. My days were fun, carefree." The way he was taking, Kaito sounded like a hundred years old.

"Then, things changed dramatically. The next generation was forced to begin fighting, and Miku took head of the entire army at the age of 18. She began changing a little, but I didn't mind. At first. But, she somehow became more... corrupted, I guess. She didn't mind using dirty or evil methods to win this war. We were engaged to marry, and I still loved her, but I couldn't help but to be frightened by her changes. But, I didn't say anything. The war continued, neither side giving up a budge. Our daily life fell into a pattern of battles and such." He began fiddling with something on his left hand, and I realized that the ring was his engagement one. Why had I never asked him where it came from?

"She finally crossed the line 3 years later, when we were both 21. News spread around like a wildfire about two young children who were known to have superb fighting skills, despite their young ages. They had different eyes from everyone else- one a cold blue, the other a deep red. The only two families who had stayed neutral- the Kagamine's and the Kagami's, who only stayed loyal to each other- apparently had these two children. The leader of the Kagamine's had done many tests on these children, infusing them with something or another in order for them to become the next fighting weapon.

"Both sides tried their hardest to get ahold of these 'weapons,' but both families refused, saying that children shouldn't be brought into these matters. And I agreed with them, whereas Miku didn't. It was the first fight we had in years, and it was a terrible one at that. Eventually, I agreed with her to go and try to negotiate with the families. What I didn't know was that Miku had planned a massacre. By the end of that day, we had both of the children, and both families were completely wiped out. Those children- teenagers, basically- were you, Len Kagamine, and Rin Kagami, also... also known as the KiraMashin."

I stared at Kaito as he drew his breath. I already knew this news, so why did I feel so empty when I heard it?

"You had your memories altered to think of the other to be dead, since you both become increasingly strong when together. After a month of this going on, I finally became too fed up. I broke into the lab where you were being held, and grabbed the two of you. In a fight, I managed to lose Rin, but hold onto you."

Memories flashed across my mind- me hanging onto a girl as a fight erupted around us. Test tubes flying, and then suddenly a fire starting. A man with blue hair mumbling words to a tealette before grabbing me, and jumping out of a window. Being cold for weeks, then being found. Stuck in another lab, and then suddenly everything's blank again.

"I took you to the other side- the side the Sakine's were leading- hoping that I could somehow keep you hidden. You had your memory erased and altered once again, forgetting everything about Miku and her lab, only this time I had done it, in secret. I made up a fake story- my name was Kaito Kasane, and was willing to fight in the army. You would, too, as soon as you were of age. I hoped and prayed that this side wouldn't be like the last, but no. This side was ruled by corruption and greed. I did what I could to keep you safe, to give you as normal of a life as you could. I raised you as a brother, changing my story to what fit us best as we went. When you cried out for Rin, I would comfort you, hoping that one day you would forget and live peacefully. I hid your red eye, knowing that if anyone saw it, you would be found out at once. My friend, Gumi Megpoid, was the only other person who knew about who you really were. She was the one who knew how to alter or erase memories. She also gave me tablets that allowed your... your ablilities to stay under control."

Following the man with blue hair every where, hiding behind him when meeting new strangers. Every so often being taken to a place where a girl with green hair, green eyes, and red goggles would do something that would give me bad headaches. Never staying in one place, always moving.

"Finally, at the age of 20, I brought you in for one last session with Gumi. I told her to make you forget completely about me, to make you believe that your only goal was to join the army."

Waking up in a room alone, only with the burning desire to serve my country. Strong pride, for some strange reason, to a cause I never actually believed in.

"Somehow, when you joined, we were told to dorm together. I didn't know if I should have felt lucky or scared. Yet, you showed no signs of remembering, so I figured that things would be okay. Around this same time, a crazed killer began to show herself, one to kill anything in her sight. Miku had finally unleashed Kiramashin into the world for her to wreck havoc."

"I hated being on the Sakine's side, and several times I wished to take up and go back to where Miku was. To go back to the person who I still love. But, I knew I couldn't- she would never trust me, never try to. There would be no point, none a all. It would be the same deal with Akaito- neither would ever forgive me, and I don't blame them. I needed to keep an eye on you, so I did. And so I do," he corrected.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"I saw Kaito on the field today," were the first words I said when I entered Miku's room. Her head shot up, and she stared at me, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Really now," she said slowly. "So, you know his name, too?"

"Someone called it out," I said casually. "You going to tell me about it, or what?"

"Did he say anything?" Miku asked, ignoring my question. I swore under my breath, by responded.

"If your asking if he said anything about _you, _then yes. Well, more like he begged to know if you were okay or not."

"H-He did?" Did Miku just stutter?! Ms. Emotionless-Coldhearted-Meanie Person showing something other than a strong front?

"Yes, he did. So, tell me why someone on the other side is so desperate to see you." Miku began fiddling with a ring on her left hand, one I recognized to be the wedding ring that she never took off. Suddenly, everything clicked in my head. "Were... Are you in love with this man?" She didn't respond, and I stared at her. Deep inside me, Kiramashin was laughing like crazy, saying something like _I can't believe it. She's in love with one of them. _"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I never said that I was."

"You didn't deny it either." We fell into silence, Miku still not denying it. "So, it's true. Who knew that you, leader of all of this side, would fall in love with one of them."

"He wasn't always one of them!" Miku said in a desperate cry, and she then clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Are you going to explain?"

"I see no need. Now, go to your room," Miku said while turning to face the window. Did I just see... tears streaming down her face? Hatsune Miku, actually crying?!

I bowed, even though she couldn't see me, and then left the room, my mind racing at a million miles a second. I went to my room, and then layed down on my bed. So many new things today:

Len's alive.

Miku can be like an actual human, and can cry, and love, and stuff.

Len's alive.

Len's alive.

I was meeting him in less than 2 hours. I would see him. His name echoed around my head as I fell asleep.

* * *

_"Rin!" _A voice called out, and I woke up suddenly, looking around to see who called my name. "How's there?" I asked when I saw that no one was around.

_"It's me, baka. Kiramashin. Now, you might want to wake up, otherwise you're going to miss your little date."_

"Um... thanks, I guess." I got out of bed, put my favorite black coat on, and then walked to the window. I hopped down from there, wincing at the impact, but continue walking anyways. "Well... let's get this started," I mumbled to myself, and began the long run.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the end of chapter 4! I wasn't really sure I should have Rin and Len react, so I did... that, I guess. You like it? Please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meh, too lazy for an author's note today.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

I slowly crept into the clearing of the forest, my legs stiff, my breath tight. What if this was a trick? What if Len still hates me? What if he wanted to kill me. Although, if he wanted to kill me, I would accept it with open arms. I have nothing to live with, except for, possibly, him, now.

_You have me, _Kira said from somewhere far inside me.

Right. Cause most people live for a blood thirsty murders.

_You hurt my feelings. _

Anyways, Len was already there waiting for me. I stare at him as he races over to where I am standing, and throws his arms around me. I don't hug him back; instead I wonder when was the last time I had hugged someone. How many years of living without any comfort.

He steps back after sometime, and I study him. He covers one eye with an eye patch, which I assume is his red eye, and allows his crystal blue one to see everything. He's ditched his uniform for more comfortable clothing, and the only weapon he has on him is his katana.

Len gestures for me to sit, and I do so. He sits near me, not too close, yet not too far, and we don't say anything. It's awkward, since we both have no idea how to act around one another. I'm happy to see him, but I don't know how he feels about me. So, we sit.

"So," Len finally says. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm... I've been better," I say. "You?"

"Something like that."

We lap back into silence.

I think about our now nonexistent relationship, thinking about how things could have been had I never unleashed Kira from inside me, what would have happened had we never been separated.

How easy life had been.

How it sucks now.

"Who is Kaito?" I finally ask, one part curious, one part annoyed of how awkward this was getting.

"Kaito?" Len asks, confused, and I nod my head.

"Miku has forbidden me to kill him, so I was wondering if there is anything special about him. I suspect that she's in love with him, but that's all I know." Len nods his head.

"I asked Kaito. Apparently a long time ago, Miku and him were together. He was on your side." I don't like the way he says 'your.' "He didn't like the way she was running things, so he left her, and moved onto my side." He says 'my side' with some degree of pride that makes me not want to trust him. But it's Len.

Should I trust him?

"She still is then," I say.

"He is, too. He doesn't want to stay here, as in with me, on this side, but he's too afraid to leave."

Silence.

Until I break it by asking, "Would you also join our side?"

"What?"

"I said, would you join our side? You and Kaito could both come... I could pull some strings with Miku, perhaps, to keep you alive, and to keep Kaito safe."

"It isn't that easy."

"Why not?"

He evades my question by asking one of his own. "Why don't you come onto our side?"

I actually laugh. It's sort of like hugging someone- I don't do it. At least, not often. Although, Kiramashin laughs like a maniac a lot. I guess that counts for something.

"She's killed too many of your people."

"'She'?"

"Kiramashin."

"Isn't she you?" I turn my head so that I could can look at Len, debating on how much I should tell him, what's important, and what's not.

I decide to simply not tell him anything at all. "It's complicated."

"As many things are." The look in his eyes tells me that he understands.

We sit in silence until Kiramashin warns me that I need to go before Miku figures out that I left. I get up, and say, "Sorry, but I must be going."

I guess that this is the last time I will see Len, besides on battlefield. Next time I will have to kill him. I take a deep breath.

I turn to walk away. I'm about to leave the clearing as Len suddenly shouts, "Let's meet here again... tomorrow?"

Okay, so maybe I won't kill him.

We both show up the next day.

* * *

My days continue as such: me fighting and trying to meet Len as much as possible. I can't come every night, but every night that I do show up, Len's there. Waiting for me.

He always embraces me.

My arms always stay at my sides.

Miku notices that something is up, but I tell her that I'm just training myself some more. She's no longer so demanding- not since I mentioned Kaito. The other day, when we are talking, she actually cracks a joke.

Hatsune Miku, trying to make a joke about something.

It's not that funny, but we are both crying and holding our stomach's by the end of it.

I used to hate her, but now I think that she's lonely, just like me.

There's still some part of me that can't accept what she did to me, though. But I will try to accept her, for she has probably been in much worse pain than me.

Len and I talk more and more, opening up. I'm shy, he's eager, but things work out. In those little moments with him, I find happiness.

So, even though it's not the best, my life is going pretty well right now.

Well, minus the thousands of people I kill per couple of months. I still have that guilt, and it kills me.

Why am I happy?

I shouldn't be. I've hurt too much, killed too much.

Yet, I can't stop my overflowing feelings.

* * *

"Rin," Miku says, calling me over.

"Yes," I say, bowing my head down low. Suddenly her foots on my head, and I look up at her in surprise.

Our relationship has been something like almost friends, lately. Why is she doing this?

"You're going to see Len every night, aren't you?"

Oh.

I look away, not bothering to deny it. Instead I just nod my head, not looking Miku in the eye, and she lets me up. "You need to stop."

"NO!"

"Rin-"

"Please don't, Miku. I beg for you to let me meet him."

"He's on the other side."

"But... he makes me happy. What if it was Kaito?"

Shit.

I did not mean to say that.

Miku's eyes flash, and I suppress a shiver. "What was that?"

"I... uh, well, I know you and Kaito and a thing," I say, slowly. "If you had a chance to see him, everyday, then wouldn't you want to see him? As much as possible?"

"That isn't the sa-"

"It's the same thing," I say quite flatly. "We're both in love with men on the otherside, and both of us our too stubborn to admit it," I say with confidence I don't feel. "We don't know if we can trust them."

"Rin," Miku says, and I wonder if I went too far. I look to the side, and continue. "I haven't told him a single thing, don't worry. I still continue my jobs. And..."

"No."

"And I think I could convince him to join our side. Kaito, too. Apparently Kaito is completely miserable, and only stays on that side because he thinks that you hate him."

She's silent for a very long time, and I know that I've won because otherwise she would flat out reject me. "Fine," she says finally. "But if you tell him one thing about us, just one little slip us, you _will_ kill him on the spot. Got it?"

"Yes Miku," I say, unable to keep the grin off of my face.

* * *

After that she sends me off a little less. Not stopping completely, but I'm grateful. Anyways-

"Kiramashin, activate," Miku says in a bored voice.

Well, Rin's never going to finish her sentence.

"Yes, Miku-Hime?" I ask, a smirk playing on my lips.

Smirk.

It's such a funny word if you think about it. I laugh slightly to myself, and Miku rolls her eyes. "Shut up and listen."

"Ehehe. Fine."

"Anyways, go down to the south border, near the Kingdom of Green."

"Aren't you from there?"

"Yes, now SHUT UP."

"Ehehe."

"There is apparently an armory, with one person you need to kill before you cause your usual ruckus, giving them a chance to escape."

"They are...?"

"Yuuma. That is apparently General Luka's younger brother," Miku says.

"'General Luka'? She was promoted? How do you even know that?"

"Never mind that. Just kill him first. We need to strike her some pain, try to make her fall apart. Apparently she's next in line to be commander of the entire army, under Meiko's rule." I sigh, nod my head, and leave.

It's easy enough to get there, and to get in. The fort is guarded decently enough, but a couple of knives thrown quietly kill the people I need gone so that I can get in.

I take the coat off of one of the guards, knowing that it was pointless to try to cover myself up, but doing it just for fun. The halls aren't completely empty, but I kill each person I come across with either my knife or katana since they don't make much noise. I don't even give them time to scream or register me- I see, I kill.

Finally, I come to the right room. I wait outside the door, and look in. Yuuma's talking on the phone, his voice echoing across the room. I begin walking a little closer, walking silently across the floor. I take my gun out, and point it to his head.

"Len, just tell Kiyoteru to move his clothing from my side of the room."

Len?

The person, Len, on the otherside of the phone responds, and then Yuuma says, "I'm tired of having to pick up behind him. It's annoying!" They talk some more.

_Kira, don't kill him._

No can do, Rin.

_He's a friend of Len._

I'm under orders.

I ignore whatever Rin says next, and then cough. Yuumas spins quickly, only to have his forehead being pressed to my gun. "Kiramashin!" He says in surprise, and I nod my head, a soft smile on my face.

"Why, hello there," I say.

"_Yuuma?"_ I hear Len say. _"Did you just say Kiramasin?"_ Both of us ignore him.

"Ah... I guess it's time," Yuuma says while scratching his head.

"Pardon?" I have never, ever heard anyone say anything like that to me.

"My death. I knew it would come sometime soon, now that Neechan was promoted. I was just hoping not soon."

"And you're okay with this? You're not scared at all?"

"Of course I'm scared. I'm about to shit in my pants. I want to live. But, I knew that this would come, and I tried my best to prepare myself." He lets out a laugh. "Now that the moments here, though, I think I wanna cry for my Mama."

"Last words?"

"Yup." He pulls the phone up to his ear. "Len..." his voice his hoarse, but his eyes are firm and determined. "Will you do me a favor?" The tears begin, but his voice his steady. "Tell Mizki I love her, okay? Tell her I'm sorry that our dreams of growing old and dying together, having children, and everything of the sort will never happen, and I'm truly sorry. Please, make sure to tell her." Through the phone I hear Len's protests as Yuuma hangs up. He forces a smile. "I'm ready."

I don't know why, or how, but two things that have never happen occur right now:

I cry. Maybe's it's Rin, her emotions overflowing so much that they even appear on the outside. Maybe it's something else entirely.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

A bang, a shower of blood.

Nothing.

* * *

"Did you kill him?" Len doesn't embrace me, he just looks at me, tears in his eyes. I'm back to being Rin.

I nod my head, unable to speak.

"Why? He shouldn't have died, he didn't have a reason to." I guess that they were close. "Why would you do this?"

"Len-"

"Kira, you-" He cuts himself, catching his mistake.

'Kira.' He never really did think of me as 'Rin,' only as Kiramashin. I look away, unable to meet his eyes.

"Sorry, Rin."

"Listen to me," I say, my voice low. "We are at war. I was under orders. You need to understand that we are on different sides, that I will get orders to kill your friends. If you can't accept that, then maybe..." I leave my sentence hanging, unable to figure out what to say. I speak in monotone, only thinking about how he called me 'Kira.'

"I'm leaving," I say, and I leave him alone in the clearing. I'm not really sure if I will return soon, but I end up coming back a week later.

He embraces me.

The cycle continues.

* * *

**So basically the ending meant that Len understands.**

**Sorry for the short chappy/lameness. Things will get kinda get intense next chapter, so I kept this one short. **

**Reviews would be nice ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for never really updating. I don't plan on making this much longer... two more chapters sound good?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

"Len?" I whispered, wondering where he was. Today was our day to meet up, yet he wasn't anywhere here. I looked around the clearing, my heart pounding furiously.

_Somethings off_, Kira said

Yeah.

_It's too... Quiet. _

And I realized that she was correct. Even if Len wasn't here, there should still be noise coming from the forest. Here, no crickets were chirping, no owls hooting. It wasn't ride.

My hand crept down to my belt, where I kept two of my knives. Even though I didn't wear all of my weapons when I meet up with Len, I still had some on me.

After hearing a small sound somewhere to throw left behind me, I threw one of my knives, seating on my feet slightly.

Get ready, Kira.

_Of course. _

A small screen of pain told me that I had, in fact, hit a man.

In an instance, fourteen shots rang out into the night. One barely touched my cheek, scratching it. However, two lodged themselves into me, one deep in my shoulder of my right arm, the other right below my heart, shattering several ribs.

My vision swarmed as I reached for my other knife. Taking a few shaky steps, I attempted to throw it before collapsing onto the forest floor, pain completely consuming me.

Two dozen solders soon surrounded me. I caught snippets of their conversations:

"...Monster...Can't believe its still alive..."

"...get out of here..."

"...Thank god... Yes... Without Len...wouldn't have captured it..."

I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke to find myself in a small cell, hands and feet bound to the wall by chains that gave me little room to move. My neck also had a choker and chain around it. My shoulder was bandaged up, my cheek covered. I could feel that something was wrong with my ribs; every time I breathed in, my vision would black for a couple of seconds.

My cell was plain: dingy gray walls, poor lighting. I was lying on top of some a bed. In the corner there was a small toilet, a table right next to it. My stomach growled at the meeting thought of food. All I could see outside of the cell was a long, gray hallway, cells on each side. There were six or seven guards standing there.

"What's going on?" I tried asking one of them. It was then that I realized that my bangs bad been cleared off to one side, so every could see both of my eyes in all their ugly glory. Joy.

"Silence. Don't speak," the guard said. I was about to snap, and say something, when he pointed a gun at me. "Quiet. Now." I snickered, despite myself.

"Right. Shoot me," I said. The guard didn't say anything, but I did notice that his hands were shaking. "Come on."

"I will," he said.

"No you won't. If I were to die, I would be dead by now. My wounds wouldn't have been treated. However, when it comes for me to die, I give you full permission to kill me. Until then, lets be friends. What's your name?" I said, in a mocking-polite tone. Before he could respond, the door to the end of the hallway swung open.

I heard footsteps, and suddenly a lady with short brown hair and matching brown eyes was standing in front of me, a sneer playing on her lips. "So, here you are, Kira... who would have imagined the day that you would be captured? Alive, at that."

"Who would have?" I agreed. "Certainty not myself. So, what do you want with me. Information?"

"Actually, no. I trust that my spies will be good enough. And, I doubt that Hatsune would entrust you with anything important." I just shrugged, not bothering to try and give anything away. "Perhaps we should start by introducing ourselves. My name is Meiko Sakine, and I am leader of this entire army, and side in general."

"Snazzy," I said sarcastically. "I'm sure you know me," I said.

"I know you are KiraMashin. But I also know that you must have a real name, so you will tell me what it is."

"Really? I thought that your spies would have known that, hence that they have good information. A name should be easy for them to figure out."

"Answer the damn question."

"Make me."

She growled, obviously angry that I wasn't cooperating, and then pulled one of her guns out of her holster. I smirked, knowing full well that she wouldn't shoot. "Go ahead. I've had enough of this hellhole as is," I said, semi-true.

Meiko growled once again, but put the gun away. My smirk widened. "Okay, how's this... if you tell me your name, I'll tell you how I captured you. I know that you are interested... I can see that you are dying to ask." I shrugged once again, secretly knowing that she was correct, and then sighed.

"It's Rin."

"Last name?"

"You said 'name.' You didn't say 'full name,' so I have no reason to tell you." The guards began fidgeting uncomfortably, obviously afraid of how much I was pushing Meiko. I began laughing silently to myself.

"Well, Rin. A deals a deal." She waved her hand, and then whispered something into the guard's ear. He nodded, and left the room. "While we are waiting for what I need to show you, I have a proposition."

"That's nice," I said dully. "Although, I must admit, if you want someone to agree to something, try not to threaten them with a gun first."

"Anyways, I want you to work for me," Meiko said, ignoring my words completely. I raised an eyebrow.

"And, why the hell would I do that?" I asked. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm on Miku's side. And, I've killed thousands of your soldiers. I don't think that they would like this very much."

"I know that you only do this for bloodlust," Meiko said. "I know that you really don't care about this war, who is winning, who is losing. And finally, I know that you make up most of Hatsune's army."

"No," I said, without much hesitation. "Miku provided me with a better room," I said, gesturing around my small cell. I heard the door to the hall open once again.

"I'll give you a better room," Meiko said through gritted teeth, but I shook my head.

"No, you won't."

"And why is that?"

"Because, as soon as I take a single step out of this cell, it will be slaughter. Of _your_ men. And then I would go back to Miku's side, and the whole cycle would start all over again," I said.

"Why stay loyal to her?" Meiko asked. "I mean, even her old lover came to this side. If he couldn't put up with her, who else could?"

I pondered the question, not even sure how to answer the question to myself. I felt an odd loyalty to Miku, one that was indescribable. Maybe it was because she was actually being to nice to me, or perhaps because she was like me, with the person she loved on the other side. If I left her, as weird as it seemed, who else would she have left?

Before I could answer, however, Meiko began smirking. "Here's the answer of how we captured you," she said. Meiko waved her hand, and a soldier stepped forward.

And, although deep inside of me, I had known that there was only one way for them to capture me, I didn't want to believe it.

"He informed us of how you only let your guard down... and then told us it would be simple enough if we just kept shooting at you, making sure that you couldn't see us through the trees." Meiko leaned forward, and put her arm through the cell bars, placing her hand onto my shoulders. I was too shocked to care. "Poor little Rin. This must be terrible for you, yeah?" Meiko asked, her voice taunting.

And suddenly an angry red obscured my vision, and I lunged for Meiko. The chains restrained me, and I began coughing as the one around my neck choked me. Meiko moved to pull her hand back, but I grabbed it as six guns were drawn and pointed at me. Len didn't draw; instead he stared at me with vacant eyes.

"Go ahead," I said quietly for the third time. This time, however, I meant it. Meiko just waved her other hand and dismissed all the guards except for one, as I let go of her arm. They all left the small hallway except for him.

I moved so that I was looking at the wall instead of at him, the chains rattling as I went. I sat their silently, waiting, but Len didn't say a thing.

"Are you going to explain why you gave me up, or will I have to beat it out of you?" I asked, unable to keep the anger of my voice.

"I figured... I don't know..."

"You don't_ know_?" I snapped. "You just handed me over to the other side, and_ you don't know_?!" I hissed.

"Well, I do have a reason."

"Then, please do try to explain. I would be honored to know the reason of why you did this?"

"I did it for you!" Len said. I laughed dryly.

"Right," I said. I turned to look at him. "That makes complete sense," I said. "I knew that you were loyal to your side, Len, but to this extent? What did they offer you? A promotion in ranks?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I figured that you would have taken Meiko's deal. Then we could have been on the same side, actually together," Len said. I stared at him, not sure how to feel. One thing for sure, I was not 'happy,' or 'touched' as other people would be.

"So, you figure that I'm just a blood-thirsty monster, who had no sense of loyalty, and would join any side as long as I was still allowed to kill?" I asked, my voice dripping with anger.

"W-Well-" he started.

"Just leave," I spat. "I don't want to see your ugly face." He looked at me helplessly for a couple of seconds before turning and exciting the hallway. I sighed, and willed myself not to cry.

A guard came in and placed some food onto the table, moving so that I wouldn't be able to grab him. Well, I could, but I didn't feel like escaping just yet; I was too pissed off to think properly. I attempted to reach for the food, but it was too far away, and the chains restricted my actions. The guard snickered, and my head whipped to him. He immediately stopped, but I could see the laughter in his eyes.

Screw him.

I stopped reaching for my food. Might as well stay hungry than make a fool of myself.

* * *

Len's P.O.V

I trudged lifelessly, walking down random halls. Everyone was staring at me, obviously thinking that I am some sort of hero, instead of some sort of sick coward who is willing to give someone else up. I swayed slightly, wondering how this even happened.

These last few hours had been a complete blur. One second I'm mourning over Yuuma, the next Meiko manages to make me feel guilty enough to give Rin up. Then suddenly, my tongue slips, and I tell Meiko everything, hoping that Rin would understand how much I wanted us to be together.

Snide laughter interrupts my self-loathing and I stop walking. Suddenly a soldier, ranked higher than me, is standing in front of me, a smirk playing on his lips. "How must it be, to be the only one able to tame the KiraMashin?" He asks, his friends laughing right along with him. "Of course, the wild ones are always the most fun."

I grabbed the man by the shirt, and then pinned him up against the wall. "What was that?" I hissed. He raised his hands as if to say 'I surrender.' His eyes showed with fear, and reflected through them, I could see mine, wild and unforgiving.

"D-dude, calm down," One of the men said. I glared on last time before letting him down and continued walking again.

I wonder what's wrong with me.

* * *

"She isn't eating," Luka tells me. We're in the shooting range together. I don't know why I'm there exactly, but I go along with it. It's been a week, but I don't know how Rin's been doing. I'm so much of a coward that I can't even face her.

"Pardon?"

"KiraMashin. She isn't eating. I figure that you would want to know," she continues, giving me a meaningful look. I nod nd then head down to Rin's cell.

"Why aren't-" My words die in my throat when I catch sight of the way she looks.

Rin's face, and her body is covered in bruises. Her hair is cut shorter than before, and it's tangled. Every time she draws breath, she winced, and her right arm doesn't have proper bandages on.

But what really catches my attention are the bandages wrapped around her red eye.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice choked.

"Since I decided not to enlist into your pathetic army, they began interrogating me for information. I obviously didn't comply," she says, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Your eyes?"

She pauses for a second. "It's a devils thing, having two eyes like this. Let, that's what the guard said before stabbing. I think that he was either out for revenge, under orders, or both."

"Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine! In fact, never been better. What could be wrong? Does my eye, arm, and every other fucking part of me hurt? Why should it?"

"Rin," I say gently, but she glares.

"Don't you dare 'Rin' me," she spits. "And if you apologize I _will_ rip your arms out of their sockets."

Guilt plagues me as I turn to leave, passing Kaito as I go.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

The blue haired man, Kaito, dismisses all of the guards from the hallway. He then opens up the doors to my cell, grabs the food tray from the table and hands it to me. I take it wordless, and begin eating.

"My name is Kaito, but I take that you already know that," He starts, and I nod my head yes. "Ahhh, well... I need your help."

"Doing what? Why should I help?"

He ignores me. "Would Miku shoot me on the spot if she saw me?" He asks and I shake my head.

"More like... She would be happy, but wary not knowing what your intentions are. You would have to somehow gain her trust before hoping for any sort of... Relationship."

"Okay, that's all I need. Anyways, I need you to take me to headquarters. What you would get? Well, you would come back with me, obviously. Basically, what I'm saying is that I'm going to break you out."

* * *

**Arrrg... I wanna finish this story soon, hopefully. **

**Anyways, please review :D**


End file.
